ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Anne
How Anne joined the Tourney Anne was born on March 5, 1865, in the east room of The Yellow House, Bolingbroke, Nova Scotia, as the only child of Walter and Bertha Shirley. They were school teachers who died of scarlet fever three months after her birth. Anne was taken in by Mrs. Thomas, a woman who had helped with the housework at the Yellow House. She lived with the Thomases until, when she was about nine years old, Mr. Thomas was hit by a train and killed. She then lived with the Hammond family, who had eight children, including three sets of twins, where she was practically a free servant until the age of eleven. When Mr. Hammond died she was sent to to an orphanage until the Cuthberts had requested a boy to be sent to them. A fateful mistake occurred, and Anne was sent instead. Classic Mode Intro Movie At Green Gables, Anne was playing in the backyard. Anne wanted to go see what the brown stuff in the corner was. Diana warned her "Anne! That mud will suck you in! Don't get anywhere near it!" but Anne ignored her saying "Why would mud be that dangerous, Diana?" and stepped into the mud and got her feet stuck. She tries to move her legs and says, "Hey, what's this? My legs aren't doing what they say and-" but looks down and notices that she is sinking into the mud and cries "Help me! I'm sinking!" Diana tells Anne "I tried to warn you!" but Anne crosses her arms in agony saying "What's the worst that could happen if I sink in mud?" She looks down and notices that her legs have been sucked into the mud. She says "It looks like I'm really stuck! THIS IS NO JOKE DIANA! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" as she slowly sinks to her breasts. Despite Anne's struggles, Diana tells her "I'll see you at the tournament." and walks away from the area. Anne says to herself, "I need to be calm. I can't sink further. I might as well try to push my way out of this muddy trap." She places her hands on the surface of the mud she was stuck in, then she pushes on the surface and almost rescues herself saying "I'm getting out!" She continues to push until her legs come out of the mud, then she escapes the deadly mud saying "That was too close!" A moment later, Anne Shirley was at the lobby of the Smash Bros. Tourney. The manager told Anne "If you want to win the Tourney, you have to defeat Hariyama." Anne asks herself "What's a Hariyama?" and the manager replies "The Arm Thrust Pokemon and the evolved form of Makuhita." Anne then says to the camera, "The cooperation is most-appreciated!" Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Juggles a fruit. After the announcer calls her name Anne twirls then points her hand down at the zooming camera saying "IT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH BEING DIRTY!". Special Attacks Fireball (Neutral) Anne throws a fireball at her opponent. Avonlea Strike (Side) Anne glides forward along the ground and strikes with his palm whether or not he connects with an opponent. Avonlea Strike (Up) Anne's dress gives her the ability to float for 10 seconds. Reverse Attack (Down) Anne strikes a suspicious pose. If anyone tries to attack her, Anne will grab her opponent and hurl them away. Super Fireball (Hyper Smash) Same as Fireball, except with a much larger fireball. Jumping Backbreaker (Final Smash) Anne braces herself ("IT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH BEING DIRTY!"). If the opponent attacks Anne while she is braced, she kicks the opponent ("Be prepared, tree!") then she twirls the opponent up in the air before placing him/her on her back ("The cooperation is most-appreciated.") then jumps offscreen and when she comes back to the battlefield, she breaks the opponent's spine which does 99% damage to him/her and then she throws him/her in the opposite direction of Anne when she started her Hyper Smash ("You ought to be ashamed of yourselves."). This move will most likely KO when damage percentages are high. Bonus Costume Anne Shirley's bonus costume hails from the 1970s anime series of Anne of Green Gables, otherwise known as Akage no An. All the player has to do to access it is to highlight Anne and press Minus. Victory Animations #Anne crosses her arms saying "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves.". #*Anne crosses her arms saying "Immortality? Not a chance!". (Heihachi victories only) #Anne runs to her victory spot then does a hard slap saying "I certainly do, because I'm the worst of the lot.". #*Anne runs to her victory spot then does a hard slap saying "Injuries do happen, Diana. I apologize.". (Ms. Diana victories only) #Anne looks through a telescope and points it to the camera saying "The cooperation is most-appreciated.". #*Anne looks through a telescope and points it to the camera saying "Never has a Pokemon outsmarted me in battle.". (Hariyama victories only) On-Screen Appearance Anne appears from a dust cloud, then does some stretching before she says "Because best friends should stand by one another. No matter what.". Special Quotes *Today you have the thrill of being climbed by Anne of Green Gables! (When fighting Heihachi or Hariyama) *Be prepared, tree! (When fighting Mokujin) *Doesn't she have her own invitation? (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, and Ares) *Mrs. Lawson has a perfect one for sale in the General Store. (When fighting Giratina or Mario) *Mrs. Van Hoyte's house is the grandest in Avonlea! (When fighting Shin) *Those terrible butterflies in my stomach get in the way! (When fighting Barney D.) *Not today, I have uh errands! (When fighting Buzz) *We'd be famous throughout Prince Edward Island. (When fighting Alisa) *The truth is I'd like to play goalie, but whenever someone tries to score a goal, I freeze. (When fighting Zurg) *No hockey game goes two miles an hour! (When fighting any Sailor Scout, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Taskmaster, or Joker) *Oh, my goodness IT IS HERE!!! (When fighting Devil Kazuya) *If I had a puff-sleeved dress I'd be sure to impress Ms. Evans... (When fighting Jeff Dunham) *I'm going to sew puffed sleeves on my Sunday dress. (When fighting Jin or Voldo) *Maybe if I had a new hairdo? (When fighting Wario) *We need to be logical! (When fighting SpongeBob) *We should start by visiting Mrs. Lynde. (When fighting Patrick) *Now THIS could be fun! (When fighting Squidward) *I'd have gladly faced by sailin' and taken the blow myself. (When fighting Sandy) *And you would all look alike and you'd never fight, and la-di-da-di-da... (When fighting Mermaid Man) *And all with enough tears to flood Avonlea! (When fighting Barnacle Man) *Because lives were changed forever. (When fighting Man Ray) *I've got a plan YOU JUST WAIT! (When fighting Mr. Krabs) *Oh, I'll NEVER be able to hold my head up in Avonlea! (When fighting Donkey Kong) *As much as I cursed it, I'd give anything for my red hair now... (When fighting Shy Guy) *(cries) I can't believe it! GREEN HAIR! (When fighting Yoshi) *Skill doesn't come without work! (When fighting Bowser or Sgt. Calhoun) *And speaking of mishaps, you'll NEVER guess what fiasco I caused last night! (When fighting Black Adam) *Forgive us, we were uh practicing uh Staple Jace and uh we umm... (When fighting Hulk) *Exactly! We're doing research for our science fair. (When fighting Xiaoyu) *If it's yours, why does he have it? (When fighting Thor) *I dare say, this might be the most beautiful sunrise I've ever seen. (When fighting Peg) *(cries) She cancelled the party just because I wasn't doing my chores! (When fighting BJ) *I need the promise of a spectacular sunrise to help get out of bed in the morning. (When fighting Tinkerputt) *(yawn) The resecues, the ogre... (When fighting Vanellope) *Diana! I was worried that the quicksand in the Avonlea forest killed you! I'm glad you're still alive! (When fighting Ms. Diana) Trivia *Anne's English voice actress, Bryn McAuley previously voiced Caillou when he first aired on TV. *Anne shares her Japanese voice actress with Stella of the Winx Club. *Anne shares her French voice actress with Ruby Biggle, Lili, Red Riding Hood, Clarissa, Pippi Longstocking, Martha Monkey, Cinderella, and Princess Presto. *Anne shares her German voice actress with Oichi, Chloe Corbin, Sailor Moon, and Super Sailor Moon. *Anne shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Jody Summer. *Anne shares her Arabic voice actress with Yumi Yoshimura, Riff, the Female Trainer, Kazumi Mishima, and Kirby (during cutscenes). *Anne's Final Smash is Heihachi Mishima's jumping backbreaker from Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *Anne Shirley is the only preschool television character who refers to Mokujin as a "tree". *Anne's intro quote to Yoshi is ironic, because her hair is only green if the player uses Color Swap 3 or Color Swap 4 when playing as Anne. *When Anne engages in battle against her best friend, she will be worried that the Avonlea forest quicksand killed her. This is actually seen in Diana Barry's opening FMV cutscene. *Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokemon is Anne Shirley's default rival. The Joker, Batman's nemesis, is Anne Shirley's second rival. Category:Anne of Green Gables characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume